


On The Other Side

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2014, Dean has a death wish and Castiel will be caught in the crossfire. This is the last conversation they'll ever have and Dean knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Other Side

“How can you not have a plan!” Castiel shouted, running after Dean.

“This is how we do things; we run in, shoot and see where it gets us!” Dean yelled back.

Castiel skidded to a halt beside him. “I’ve noticed. Are you sure you’re not being self-destructive here?”

This was to be their first crack at Lucifer since...

“He’s not Sam anymore” Dean winced at his brother’s name. “Me and well, me are gonna check out the back. You lead the others.”

“See you on the other side.”

“I doubt it.” Dean muttered sadly when Cas was out of earshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #28: Drabble a Day (Prompt: game plan) at http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
